Am I Going Crazy?
by NarutoImaginer
Summary: Ian Hecox is your typical Californian teenager, who's experiencing some, "phases", as he liked to put it. He's in love with his best friend. The thing is, his best friend is a dude. So is he going insane, or is this how he's suppose to be? Come along and join him in this...interesting journey of how he deals with loving Anthony Padilla. (Ianthony!)


_**"I dare you two to kiss!", Melanie smirked.**_

**Okay, woah, let's rewind about a year from now.**

**Oh, who am I? I'm Ian Hecox, your not-so-average 16 year old boy. I have a problem though. I think I'm in love with my best friend. Yeah, yeah, you think this happens to everyone at least once in their life. Some guy falls for his best friend that's a girl and then gets scared that if he tells her the truth that their friendship might be ruined. My situation is a little bit different though. My best friend is a _guy._**

**Never in my 16 years of life did I think I was gay, or would turn out to be but hey, what do ya know? This boy just makes me feel...alive. Wow, I sound really gay don't I? Well, whatever. I read in some book that it could just be a "phase" because of puberty or some crap. I tried to believe it, but I realized it wasn't just a "phase". According to what I read, fantasizing about other males is normal. Though, that isn't what I'm feeling with Anthony Padilla. Hell yeah, I fantasize about touching his body a lot, but that isn't just it. I feel like I have a deep emotional bond with this boy, and I'm pretty sure it's more like love than lust.**

**Now, how about I take you back to the day I first realized my feelings for my male companion? It was actually my fifteenth birthday...**

**"Goddamn it, Anthony!", I cursed under my breath, popping up the collar of my leather jacket, trying my hardest not to get anymore wet than I already was. The rain continued to pour with even more force during every passing second. Talk about a happy birthday to me. Anthony was suppose to be picking me up from this bus stop and as he stated in our earlier phone conversation, be giving me "THE BEST DAY EVER". So far though, it's been the exact opposite. I cringed at the sloshing sound my shoes made whenever I even moved an inch. He's about 20 minutes late.**

**"Ian! Ian!"**

**I knew that voice all too well. I glanced to my right and saw none other than Anthony, running down the street to meet up with me.**

**"Ian!", he continued yelling, running faster and making sure to stay under his large umbrella. I turned so he knew I saw him and also hoped that he would stop shouting my name so embarrassingly loud.**

**"Ian.", Anthony said one last time as he stood in front of me, smiling. I, however, wasn't smiling at all.**

**"You're late.", was all I muttered as I flipped my hair.**

**"I know.", Anthony replied, mocking me by attempting to do a hair flip as well.**

**"20 minutes late to be exact.", I continued, hoping to make him feel guilty in some way.**

**"Ugh, I know, I'm sorry. Now get under the umbrella, you're soaked!", Anthony reached for my arm and pulled me in.**

**"You're the reason why! I was out here for about five minutes when it decided to start pouring!", I continued complaining, and had absolutely no intention to stop anytime soon.**

**"Jesus, Ian. Calm down. You don't wanna get yourself so worked up on your birthday.", Anthony rolled his eyes and handed me the umbrella. **

**"You're always the reason why I get so worked up.", I mumbled and extended my arm higher to make sure the umbrella wasn't hitting Anthony's head. I swear to god, one day, I'm going to be taller than him! Anthony went through a little backpack he was wearing and pulled out something.**

**"Am I forgiven?", he asked and handed me the object. It was Halo 2 for my Xbox. **

**"Anthony! Halo 2?! I've been waiting forever for this! It didn't even come out yet, how'd you get it?!", I squealed and probably sounded like I was talking gibberish. Anthony understood me though and laughed a little.**

**"I know a guy.", Anthony vaguely stated and smiled. I looked up at him and I don't know if it was the way the sun hit him, but he looked so intensely..._sexy._**

**"Thanks Anthony, you're the best.", I complimented him.**

**"I am pretty damn great, aren't I?", he flipped his hair and smiled. I found myself staring at his wonderful smile and then suddenly snapped out of it, embarrassed. I realized I hadn't given him an answer to his rhetorical question, and quickly answered to cover up my weird day dreaming.**

**"Douche.", I muttered and pushed him with my shoulder, handing him back the umbrella. **

**"Pickle.", he randomly replied and took the umbrella from me, letting his hand linger on mine longer than necessary.**

**"Huh?", I asked, retreating my hand from Anthony's warm ones. **

**"You're a pickle.", was all he said and then started walking ahead. I hurriedly ran behind him, wanting to stay dry and under the umbrella. I saw a satisfied smirk appear on his face appear. Douche.**

**"What do you mean by, 'pickle'?", I asked, very confused. Anthony stopped. So did I.**

**"Pickles. They are sour, yet some people like them. I mean I do. They are savory, sour, yet very enjoyable. So I find you like a pickle. Or, at least, _my _pickle."**

**...The fuck?**

**"Uh...", was all I was managed to murmur. Anthony laughed lightly and turned to look at me.**

**"It's a weird analogy, I know. But it's a good thing...pickle.", he smiled slightly.**

**My heartbeat started to speed up, and I felt the heat creep onto my cheeks. I ducked my head a little lower so Anthony didn't see my awful blush.**

**"Okay, buddy! Let's go! I've got an exciting day planned!", Anthony lightened the mood and wrapped his left arms around my shoulders. "OFF WE GO!", he cheered.**

**Yeah, that's when I realized. I was developing a crush on Anthony Padilla.**

**That also marks the day when my mental breakdown was an ordeal in the making.**


End file.
